Anya's Ultimate Honeymoon Present
by The Moon Prince Of The Wind
Summary: Another One-Shotter the aftermath of Anastasia. Told from Anastasia's POV. Enjoy.


Author's Note: Another Princess One-Shotter here just something until my mind's full with fresh ideas again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Anastasia

Anya's Ultimate Honeymoon Present

(Anastasia's POV)

_After we danced around the boat and waited until we docked at St. Petersburg, we went to the one place where I used to live back when I was young. Come to find out there's people there working on the castle already, they must have found out in the newspapers that I was still alive and was able to return soon. People saw me and got close to greet me with the bowing and all. Until then we stayed at a hotel that gave us a good look at my castle, no... our castle. That night when I looked at it at the balcony, I start to think about why we left in the first place. But then I remember..._

_(flashback to the night of the dance)_

_"Mark my words Romanov, a curse has been put on your empire, You and your family will die within the fortnight!"_

_Rasputin was right, when the angry mob and the Government came for us, everybody was leaving and part of my family was either in prison or dead. Me and my Grandmama were leaving as well, until I forgot my music box as I found it and was ready to leave but the Government was close to coming here, that's when a boy escorted us out the servants' quarters. I gasped as I finally knew that the servant boy is the man who's sleeping in our bed._

"Anya?"

_Dimitri was awake and he placed his hand on my shoulder I turned to face him and looked deep into his eyes._

"It was you."

"What was me?"

"You were the servant boy that helped me get out of there."

"I..."

_I shushed him with my hand._

"I don't care if you were a servant then, are a servant now or a kitchen boy, when I married you I didn't think of you as a servant or just an ordinary man, I thought of you as my hero, you saved me twice in my life already. What matters now is you're my Prince now and I want you to be my prince..."

"Forever."

"Yes Dimitri... forever."

"Anya... I-"

_I kissed him just as he was about to say that he loves me, even though I wanted him to say it I always knew he would love me forever. Ok so maybe once in a while I would let him tell me that he loves me but our love is so strong that we show each other that rather than to tell each other. you know as they say: Action speaks louder than words, and for what we were doing we felt like we were yelling to the world that we're so deeply in love. Dimitri started to feel on me but I stopped him._

"Not here Dimitri."

"Why Anya?"

"I was born a princess. I want to do this in a place of royalty."

"Okay Anya, I understand."

_Why have I made such a terrible mistake? Why did I tell him to wait? For the rest of the night I couldn't sleep and I knew that from the moment I told him, but on the other hand it would be well worth it when we actually do it in a place of royalty._

_Those people must have worked countless hours on end, because when a month went by the castle was the same as it was many years ago. I thought a place like this that would be trashed would take a year, Dimitri and I couldn't believe it, the place that was abandoned has been restored and is ready to be re-ruled once again._

"Okay Dimitri your choice."

"What do you mean?"

"Our castle has been rebuilt now and we are the royals here so should we do this now, which is before, during, or after the party?"

"What party?"

"Our rebuilt castle of course."

_Dimitri has thought about this real deep until moments later he picked me up led me inside like we were just wed._

"Dimitri!"

"Yes Anya?"

"What was that for?"

"I just found out that we haven't had a proper honeymoon."

_I forgot as well what we spend on the boat was quality time because when we were having moments together my dog Pooka would interrupt us and we both would get mad sometimes but we found a room for him it's like one big playroom to him._

"Let's spend our honeymoon here."

"Oh...!"

_He carried me all the way to our royal bedroom. While we were kissing rapidly, Dimitri laid me down on the bed and got on after, he took my panties off and pleasured me with his fingers, and as much as I like this I want to feel this from the bottom to the top, so I stopped his hand._

"Anya? Why'd you stop me?"

"Dimitri, I want you to pleasure me from bottom to top"

"Oh you want me to work my way to there. Okay, princess."

_He took off my dress and got to the side of the bed and stood on his knees. When he touched my legs I squealed with delight slowly he kissed my feet, when he got to my calves I kicked off my shoes and rested my feet on his back, my arms were over my head when he was done with my calves he moved to my thighs while he was doing that he was dragging me to him my back could feel the silky sheets of our bed. He was getting close to my core of all pleasures when his tongue hit my womanhood I felt like I been shocked by electricity that I yelped. Dimitri stopped when he heard me._

"Anya? Are you all right?"

"Yes... Dimitri. But I won't be If you don't continue."

_He continued anyway and placed his tougue inside me, every time his tongue came out I felt empty and every time it went back in I felt like I was getting hit by waves of water._

"Dimitri..."

"Yes Anya?"

"Let me taste you. I want to taste your hardness."

"Ok Anya."

_He got on the bed and laid down so that I could have my turn with him once I got to his rod I held it firmly and looked at him before I went on. As I started going faster and faster on him Dimitri kept groaning at the rushing pleasure._

"Anya! Slow it down!"

_Unfortunately I wouldn't slow down, I kind of like to torture him so instead of slowing down I sped up to the fastest rate that I can go._

"A-An-Anya... Anya! I'm..."

_All of a sudden he came so fast and hard that I gagged and had to back away like a volcano he erupted with his juices, I only licked what was still on his rod and looked at him after I did._

"Anya why didn't you slow down? look what you made me do."

"It's not my fault that you came like that, so don't blame me for what I can't control."

_When he started to get up I pinned him back down and got on top of him._

"Even if you are my prince, as punishment for blaming me, you owe me something for our honeymoon."

"Like What?"

"You better find out before I'm done with you."

_I placed his hardness inside me and slammed it down hard. Dimitri groaned at the pain._

"If you don't... it will be a long time for us to do this again."

_As I started to go faster and faster making Dimitri groan, he closed his eyes while he's trying to think, when I looked at him I thought of how to distract him from what he's thinking about. I unclasped my bra and slowed my rhythm down a bit._

"Dimitri..."

_And sure enough Dimiri looked and he looked like he was stunned to see me like this. I grabbed Dimitri's head and placed it between my royal subjects hoping that Dimitri would give up sooner, but still he's thinking about what to give me, we kept this up until Dimitri suddenly switched places with me and he started going faster._

"Dimitri!"

"Yes Anya?"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Giving you your honeymoon present."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

_Dimitri really wanted to give me a baby we looked at each other for a moment and then he leaned down to kiss me and he soon started to go faster. I started moaning at the pleasure he was giving me I gripped his shoulders while my legs started to feel every inch of his body, suddenly he went faster and faster, and my moaning got louder and louder, he then spread my legs wide and continued to go faster. My body feels like it's been infected with a pleasure that I'll never get rid of, without warning I sat up and placed my back against his body._

"Dimitri?"

"Yes hon?"

"Look."

_The way we were positioned, we were looking in front of our mirror my naked body's covering most of my prince's naked body, we felt like we were seeing our lustful side in the mirror but how could we be lustful if we have each other and nobody else? I asked my prince that question._

"Do we feel lustful?"

"No baby there's nothing lustful about looking in the mirror, it shows that we're not afraid of looking at ourselves doing what we love to do."

_As soon as he was finished telling me that he was about to place his hardness inside me._

"You know Anya as stubborn as you could be, I'm surprised you didn't claim what I just thought to be my present to you yours."

_When he said that I looked at him._

"Do you want me to claim your thought?"

"No."

_I grabbed his rod and placed it between my buttocks and guided him in._

"Then shut up and take me."

_I felt pain at first but as soon as he was fully in we started thrusting together._

"Dimitri...!"

"Anya your butt feels..."

"So good! Yes... faster Dimitri! Go faster!"

_He caressed my breasts while I was still on all fours but after a while I couldn't take it so I decided to rest my arms, I looked back and I see my prince ramming so hard into me just looking at him makes me feel wet, which of speaking, I was almost there._

"Dimitri! I'm coming!"

"Are You?"

"Yes! Dimitri Faster!"

_As he was still going faster I started coming, Dimitri stopped to lick what was coming out of me. I smiled to myself as I felt his tongue on my womanhood. Once he was done he flipped me over got on top of me again and placed himself inside me again and we looked at each other for minutes at some time throughout the moment we were sharing now tears were flowing down my eyes. Soon after my hips started thrusting, I didn't even think about moving my hips and it started to thrust towards his rod._

"Dimitri?"

"Yes, Anya?"

"Is it natural for me to thrust my hips when I didn't think about it yet?"

"No... for your hips to do that..."

_Just then his hips started thrusting back._

"Anya?"

"Should I be afraid?"

"No for our hips to do this it must mean something."

_Already I started to know what it could mean, it means that we are meant to be together forever._

"Do you know..."

"Kiss me Dimitri."

_As we began kissing we went as fast and furious as we can go. Dimitri folded his hands with mine and pinned them over my head, while I wrap my legs around him. Dimitri's head was near mine, I could hear him grunt and groan, his groans and grunts made me moan so loud that I moaned into his ear._

"Dimitri! Oh, Dimitri!"

_My screaming and moaning must have caused him to go insane, because he was holding onto me like I was something very fragile if dropped. My walls were closing in on his rod, I can't believe that I'm about to come again._

"Anya... I'm coming!"

"Oh Dimitri! Fill me up completely, let me have every drop!"

_He lets go of my hands and keeps thrusting until he came. I wrapped my arms around his back tightly as I felt his seed slowly flowing inside me. He collapsed on top of me and his lips were kissing my neck. While he was resting for a while still wrapped by my body, I looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star. I made a wish that he and I could end up having a happy family for as long as we live together._

_And what do you know years later we were happy with our growing child and returning family and friends._

_My wish came true._


End file.
